Seal of the Forbidden Lord
by White Lightning Black Thunder
Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attck was the demise of one of the Leafs strongest ninja...But it wasn't the Yondaime Hokage.


This is my first upload onto this website, after many years of just reading the stories i decided to start adding my own. Updates will be far a few between, because of school and my lack of motivation.

I don't own Naruto or any other character/ideas i used in this story.

Seal of the Forbidden Lord

Prologue

It was a terrible night for the Village Hidden in the Leaf, the sky was painted crimson with the energy radiating of the terrible Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Fox), its yokai, the very thing it was made of was so potent that the local flora, was combusting and the small animals were dropping dead, just like the very ninja that were defending themselves from the beast.

"Come on we have to hold back the beast until the Yondaime arrives, he's our only hope!" shouted out one of the commanding Jonin officers as he and his squad continued to throw jutsu after jutsu at the rampaging biju (Tailed-Beast).

* * *

><p>Inside Village: Hokage Tower: Council Chambers<p>

The current council of the leaf was in an uproar of panic, and anger. They were panicking because of how close to the village the Kyuubi was, but angry because of the solution that the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had come up with. Rather it wasn't the solution but the child who should be used in the solution. Minato had decided to seal the beast into a newborn child, he would have used his son Naruto Namikaze, but at the age of 12 he was far too old to be used for the sealing. Currently the clan heads of the Hyuga and the Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha were arguing over which of their children should be used for the sealing.

"The great Uchiha clan should be the ones to have the Kyuubi Jinchuriki; our Almighty eyes can control the beast if it ever breaks free." Shouted Fugaku

"Please for all we know your clan could be responsible for the attack itself. You've said it yourself you cursed eyes can control the beast, and we all know that your clan has been under a lot of speculation lately. With my clans byakugan, we will be able to see if the chakra of the beast if it tries to escape." Replied Hiashi at an equal volume.

They were both interrupted by the loud slam of the Hokage's hands on the stone table, of which the members of the council were seated. "Enough, your senseless bickering isn't solving anything at the moment. I'll be using Hiashi's child for the sealing because unlike others he won't be abusive to the child." Spoke the Hokage in a stern tone which made the remaining councilors seat and quiet themselves.

"Yes sir, Hokage-sama" Replied both arguing men, one with a victorious smirk on his face while the other's was twisted into an angry sneer.

"Hiashi, I would like little Hinata-chan, to be brought to my office immediately." All the Hokage got in reply was a nod before Hiashi disappeared in a burst of speed. Turning to the rest of the council "this meeting is adjourned, do what you can to protect our village." With this parting message Minato disappeared in a yellow flash, which signaled the use of his signature Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) technique.

* * *

><p>Hokage Tower: Hokage's Office<p>

The Hokage appeared in his office to see the smiling face of his pride and joy, his son Naruto. He stood at an easy 5'5", dressed in a black long sleeved turtle neck, which was stretched tightly around his impressive build of a 12 year old. His pants consisted of black cargo pants with the addition of several pockets for more storage. His blond hair was slightly out of its normal spiky mess like he had been in a conflict recently, his face was smoothed and unblemished, while his mouth was twisted in a slight grin that didn't quiet reach his sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey dad!" was his forced cheerful greeting.

"Hello son. What are you up to, staying away from the battle I hope, that is no place for a genin such as yourself." Was his reply, as he walked toward his desk, his son following close behind him. He was now leaning over the front of his desk observing the seals he would place on Hinata.

"I'll see you in a couple of years dad." whispered Naruto before he delivered a sharp chop to the back of his father's neck knocking him out.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the Village Hidden in the Leaf<p>

Two twelve year old girls lay side-by-side on a full sized bed. The first had shorter purple hair, that was normally kept in a short high ponytail was let down. She was dressed in a knee length tan skirt, with back spandex short underneath, along with a long-sleeved tan trench coat, underneath that was a short-sleeved navy blue T-shirt.

The Second was another young girl; this one's purple hair was long and flowing. She was dressed in a pair of long cargo pants, in a lavender color; her upper body was covered by a similar colored T-shirt that stopped just above her belly button.

As we leave the room we hear a soft sigh escape from both their lips, "Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>Just outside the Village Hidden in the Leaf: Kyuubi Battlefield<p>

* * *

><p>We find Naruto as he had just left the village.<p>

He looked up and saw the Kyuubi in the distance, less than 5 miles away. 'Incredible, such raw power and malevolence. I don't know how long I'll be able to sustain this, I have to move quickly.' Were his thoughts, as he created 4 Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones). All five of the boys took off in a sprint toward the battlefield.

When they were close enough to the battle but still slightly out of harm's way, they began to draw a pentagram on the ground, using their feet to create the lines. Once it was completed each of the cones to a position on one of the points of the pentagon, leaving the 'tip' for the original. The original took his place and all five of the clones began to make hand seals Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram, before they slammed their hands on the ground in unison and shouted, Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gogyō Kalian: Exodia, The Forbidden One! (Summoning Jutsu: Five Elements Unseal: Exodia, The Forbidden One!)

The clones immediately dispelled from the exhaustion of all their chakra, as a complex blue star pattern appeared, that was several stories tall, taller than the Kyuubi itself. A right fist shot out from the start before unclenching, followed suit by its left counterpart before a head popped out that was eerily reminiscent of an Egyptian pharos's head piece. The rest of the hulking tan body followed not long after; as it drew itself to full height it was easily twice as tall as the Kyuubi.

Its visage was so impressive that it completely stilled the beast and the battle going on around it.

Somehow Naruto had gotten himself up onto its head. Then it spoke in a deep and eerie voice that carried throughout the battle field. (Shenron from DBZ) "Who has summoned me!"

From atop its head Naruto shouted "I have O great lord of Egypt"

"What is it you wish?"

"Destroy, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that is before you!"

"Very well the cost will be 12 years, do you accept the price?"

"Yes I do, now Exodia. Obliterate!"

"Very well." Was the greater beast reply before it began to charge up a ball of yellow energy in its left palm, before it shoved its arm forward releasing the energy in a devastating energy beam, which completely destroyed the roaring Kitsune, while managing to avoid all of the surrounding shinobi of the Leaf.

Once the energy had died down it showed that the great beast had be…Obliterated. The shinobi began to cheer their blond-haired hero as a smiled softly from his perch on Exodia's head.

"The service has been provided, now the price must be paid." Said the humanoid in is slow rumbling voice.

"Very well, but fist allow me to say a few words, to my comrades" he replied, only getting a small grunt of approval from Exodia.

"My fellow Shinobi!" as Naruto began to speak the cheering quieted down "Today we celebrate in victory but tomorrow we must honor the dead, unfortunately I will not be able to accompany you all through that painful process, but know this, as told by our late Nidaime Hokage (Second Hokage) 'When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew' remember these words and honor them, I shall see you all again soon, until then farewell. Long Live the Leaf!" with his last declaration his fellow ninja began chanting his words "Long Live the Leaf" over and over again, as a tribute to their hero.

"It is Time, my presence here disturbs the very makeup of this world." Spoke Exodia as he began to retreat back into the star shape.

Naruto turned once to look at the village he had sacrificed himself for and smiled.


End file.
